Are you Circumcised?
by NaruKibaOMG
Summary: Ness Finds Ike's porn playing on the TV when he goes to watch Cartoons. He's curious about a few things... Rated M for Yaoi, Lemon! Ness x Lucas! (a little Ness x Ike in the beginning!)
1. Introduction to the mansion!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash bros. nor any of the franchises within the game.

**The Smash Mansion**

Welcome, to the Smash Mansion! This setting will be used in all of my Smash bros. Fanfics, so read this introduction Carefully!

Ever since the First Super Smash Bros in 1991, The Competitors lived together in one big mansion, called The Smash Mansion! In this mansion there were two wings, a Wing for the Women, and a wing for the Men of Smash Bros. In each wing There were rows of doors, each adorned with a Logo, representing a different Franchise. The doors had no Knobs, in place of a doorknob, there was a hand scanner, if you wanted to open the door you would place your hand on the pad and if that room was yours, the door would open.

But Gold isn't everywhere, Everyone can't have their own room, two rooms per franchise was the rule, 1 for men, and one for women. So, take Fire Emblem for example; To enter, Ike would place his hand on the scanning pad, and after it had scanned, there would be a buzzing noise on the room, giving a signal to the people already in the room that the door was opening. The door would then open and Ike could enter. The same applies for Marth and Roy, they would go through the same process to enter. The same goes for every single Frachise, From Mario, to Zelda, to F-Zero.

But, If Link were to come up, and put his hand on that pad, after the scan Link would be automatically teleported to his own room, and the occupants of that room would be notified.

So, you may be asking "But what about Link and Ganondorf?" Well, they're friends now. Everyone in the Smash Mansion are friends, and that's how it goes. Aside from the two wings there's a lobby, a Games room, a kitchen, multiple bathrooms and a MASSIVE gym/training room.

So, remember this for all my smash Fanfictions, as this will be the basis for most of my Smash fics. Thanks!


	2. One more question

Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash bros. nor any of the franchises within the game.

**My... Penis?**

Ness was really bored, he figured he would go to the Lobby and watch some cartoons. Ness took a seat on the couch, and grabbed the remote. "I wonder what's on." He said turning on the TV. He heard moaning, the moaning of a man. Ness was confused, he waited for the TV to warm up and finally the picture showed up. Ness saw a man laying on the floor naked, and another man kneeling by him with his penis... Inside the other man's ass. "uhhh" Ness said. Ike was walking by, on his way to the gym for a workout when he head the moaning.

Ike ran into the lobby, and saw Ness on the couch, and his porn on the screen. "SHIT I FORGOT TO TURN IT OFF WHEN I LEFT!" He thought to himself. Ike walked over to the TV and turned it off. "Hey... Ness, you weren't supposed to see that..." He said nervously. "What was that Ike?" Ness asked curiously. "Ummm... That was porn." Ike explained. "Porn?" Ness asked again curiously.

"Umm, Porn is... So when someone wants to feel good, they have to make themselves feel good, if they don't have a partner." Ike explained. "and Porn helps you do that?" Ness asked "Yea!" Ike started "Like you saw, it shows two people, or sometimes more, having fun, and it lets you have fun by watching it!" Ike tried to explain it as best as he could in a child's terms. "Ike, by 'having Fun' do you mean having sex?" Ness asked "Uhhh..." Ike didn't know Ness knew what that was. "yea, I do." he said. "Oh cool! Thanks for helping me understand!" Ness said "No problem kiddo!" Ike said.

"One more question Ike." Ness said. "Shoot." Ike told him. "I thought a man and a woman were supposed to have sex. Why were those two men having sex?" Ike started turning red. "Well, some men are born Gay, which means they are sexually attracted to men. Those men are gay." Ike explained. "Oh, okay, so since you like to see them having sex, you are gay too?" Ness said. Ike's face was as red as a tomato by now. "Uhh... Yea, I'm gay." Ike said shamefully. "Cool!" Ness said. Ike smiled at this. "Any more questions kid?" Ike asked. "Yea one more! One of the men in that video had something on his penis, that isn't on mine, what is that?" Ness asked Ike. "Okay so, when a boy is born, his penis has a little bit of extra skin on the end, that covers the head of your penis. It's called a foreskin." Ike explained to Ness. "Oh, so why Don't I have that?" Ness asked somewhat scared. "Don't worry Ness, When you are born your mom and dad can decide if they want you to keep your foreskin, or get it cut off. Cutting it off is called being Circumcised." Ike finished. "Why do people get circumcised?" Ness asked. "Well, it's to stay clean. Sweat, and germs and stuff can get caught under your foreskin, and you have to clean it more often." Ike said. "Under it?" Ness asked. "what do you mean under it?"

"This is kind of hard to explain, how about I just show you?" Ike said. "You mean, you aren't circumcised?" Ness asked. "Nope, I still have my foreskin." Ike started to pull down his pants. When Ike was in just his dark blue boxers he said "Ready?" with a smirk. Ness nodded. Ike grabbed the waist band of his boxers and pulled them down all at once. his 9 inch cock bounced out, and stood straight out. "Woah! It's so big!" Ness exclaimed. Ike smiled, he knew this would be Ness' reaction. "okay so do you see this right here?" Ike pointed to his foreskin."yea, It's a bunch of extra skin I don't have." Ness said. "Okay, watch this." Ike said he grabbed the base of his foreskin and gently peeled it back. "ooohhh!" Ness said. "Yea, stuff can get trapped under the skin here, and it's harder to clean. So doctors started offering to cut off the skin, so it would be easier to clean." "that makes sense!" Ness said.

"Ummm, Ike, one last question." "Sure, what is it?" Ike asked. "why is your penis hard? and Why is mine?" Ness asked. "Well, Mine is because I saw the porn on the screen, and I got excited. yours probably is because, maybe you are gay." Ike said. "I'm gay? is that bad?" Ness asked. "No! not at all! It's just fine to be gay, it just means you like guys. Which would mean you like my penis!" Ike blushed. Ness smiled back. "Okay then, one last thing Ike, Can I touch it?" Ness asked innocently. "Hahaha, sure you can kid." (HE ISN'T A PEDOPHILE! HE'S ONLY LIKE 17 OKAY!) Ness reached forward and touched the head of Ike's dick. "Ahhhahh!" Ike moaned. Ness took his hand away "was that bad?!" Ness asked. "No, no, not at all, It felt so good in fact I couldn't stop myself from moaning." "Oh" Ness said. He reached out again and started to massage the foreskin. "Awww yea. Hey Ness try to stroke the hole thing with your hand." Ike said "Like this?" Ness said, grabbing Ike's whole dick. "Y- Yea." Ness started to stroke up and down Ike's shaft. Ike groaned "faster!" Ike said Ness picked up speed with his right hand and with his other hand he started massaging the underside of Ike's head, "oohhh" Ike moaned, "good?" Ness said. "Yes Ness, that's good, It's the most sensitive spot on your penis, remember that." "okay" Ness said.

Ike's hips started to buck back and forth. "I'm c- cumming!" Ike yelled. Ness was confused, he let go of Ike's manhood, when all of the sudden a weird whitish/clear liquid squirted out of Ike's Penis. "Awww" Ike moaned. "What was that?" Ness asked. "Well Ness, after a while of doing this, it gets to be too much, and that stuff comes out, and then you can't do it again for a while." "Oh, Okay, but what was the stuff?" Ness asked. "Oh, That's semen, also called cum. It's what goes into women to make babies! Although, if you're gay you can't have babies, so for me it's just cum." Ike said. "Oh, cool is it good?" Ness asked, licking some off his hand. "Uhhh... I don't know about mine, Everyone's tastes different." Ike said. "Mmm, It's good!" Ness said. "Oh, that's great!" Ike said. "Thanks for teaching me this stuff Ike!" Ness said. "No problem!" Ike called back, as Ness ran up the stairs. "I guess I'll skip My workout and go take a shower now." Ike thought, Pulling up his pants, and heading for the shower.

**-End Chapter 1-  
**A/N: I hope you like my first Smash bros. fic! Next part coming soon!


	3. Are you Circumcised?

Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash bros. nor any of the franchises within the game.

**Are You Circumcised?**

Ness entered the Mother Series room with a smile "Hey Lucas, Ike just told me about some really cool stuff!" he said, nearly screaming. "Whoa, calm down Ness, what is it?" Lucas said, afraid he might wake up the rest of the mansion. "Okay," Ness said calming down. "I went down to watch some cartoons, but I saw some video playing, apparently it was Ike's Porn that he'd left on by accident." "Porn?" Lucas asked. "It's like, videos of people having sex, it's supposed to entertain you so you can feel good." Ness responded "Whoa whoa wait a minute, one step at a time, whats sex?" Lucas asked even more confused than before. "It's really hard to explain, I'll just have to show you. Oh, and are you circumcised?" Ness asked. "I…" Lucas didn't know how to respond. "Here, I'll help you figure it out." Ness said. "Take off your shorts." "What?!" Lucas screamed as he turned the color of a red pikmin. "It's fine, we're both boys right? We both know whats there!" Ness said to reassure Lucas. "I guess you're right…"

"Here, lets do it together, on the count of three." Lucas stood up facing Ness. "One, two, three!" They both pulled off their shorts together, revealing Ness's blue boxer briefs, and Lucas' red boxer briefs, both matching their shirts. "Okay, whats next?" Lucas asked shyly, and staring at Ness' small bulge. "Now we check if you're circumcised." Ness said, pulling his soft cock out the top of his boxers. "Oh my god!" Lucas yelled as he turned and covered his eyes. "No, it's fine Lucas, we're friends!" Ness reassured him again "Oh… Okay… Lucas said turning back around and opening his eyes. "See, on mine you just see the tip, it's right there." Ness reached forward and pulled Lucas's briefs down to his ankles. "Ahh" Lucas gasped at the feeling of air rushing past his sensitive spots. "But see yours, how it has this skin covering the tip? That means you're not circumcised!" Ness said. "Oh, thats cool. Thanks N- Ness!" Ness looked down at Lucas's dick again. "Oh I forgot, it's also one of the most sensitive spots on your body, and I just took hold of the whole thing, sorry, haha." Ness said letting go. "No wait, Ness, don't let go, it felt really good!" "Oh, well thats the other thing Ike taught me about, sex! We can do it too, It looks really fun." "Okay, sure, lets do that."

"Okay, so to start out, we can just touch each others dicks, and it'll feel really good." Ness explained. "Okay, lets do it!" Lucas said, really excited. Ness finally pulled his boxers all the way off and threw them at Lucas's face. "Whaa!" Lucas screamed. As he went to take them off his face he breathed in the scent and his dick got fully hard. "Haha, sorry. Lets go!" They sat down on Ness's bed and took a hold of each other's boyhoods. "Now just move your hand along it, up and down." Lucas did as Ness instructed, while Ness did the same. "Oh my god, that feels amazing!" Lucas said really loud. "Yea it does, this is my first time too and I never want to stop!" Ness agreed with Lucas. "I… I think it might have to stop soon though Ness! I feel all weird and tingly down there." Ness increased his speed "Thats fine, Ike said it was called 'cumming' It's the end of sex that feels really awesome!" Lucas screamed Ness's name and fell back on the bed as his dick squirted transparent liquid all over Ness, on his hand, chest, face, and in his mouth. The sight pushed Ness over the edge "Lucaaass!" He screamed, blowing his juice all over Lucas as well. They both licked their lips to taste "Mmm, yours is sweet!" Ness said "A lot better than Ike's salty stuff for sure." "Well yours is salty just like Ike's then!" Lucas said, smiling at Ness.

"That was awesome Ness, lets do it again sometime!" "Yea, definitely. But it's late right now, lets get some sleep." Ness advised. "Yea, you're right… Umm… Ness, can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Lucas asked. "Sure, but then where would I sleep, in your bed? That doesn't make sense." Ness was confused. "No silly! You'd sleep in your bed… with me?" "Oh, sure Lucas, that sounds like fun!" They took each other's shirts off and threw them by their other clothes. "Goodnight Ness!" Lucas said as he got under the covers. "Goodnight Lucas." Ness said, getting under and cuddling with Lucas.

**-End Chapter 2-**

A/N: Soooo, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Hehe… I've been neglecting writing fics for a looong time, but I finally have the time and space to do so, so maybe you'll see more stuff soon, no promises though!


	4. New Experiences

Disclaimer: I don't own Super smash bros. nor any of the franchises within the game.

**New Experiences**

Ness awoke first. He looked over at Lucas's perfect sleeping body and sighed. "What next…"

He got a crazy idea. Ness threw the blanket off of both of them and crawled over to Lucas's dick. He peeled the foreskin back and licked under the head. He saw Lucas smile in his sleep as his dick started to stand up to it's full 4 inches. "I thought I remembered Ike saying it was the most sensitive spot!" Ness thought it'd feel nice if it were warm, and slid easy, like if it were wet, so he thought to use his mouth. He opened his mouth and leaned over Lucas' dick, standing straight up. Ness lowered his head so that the entire thing was in his mouth, and then closed his mouth around it. This abruptly woke Lucas up. "Whoawhoawhoa, whats that feeling!?" Lucas nearly screamed. He looked down at Ness with his dick in his mouth. "Wow, thats awesome Ness, Let me try!" Ness positioned himself so that his lower half was level with Lucas's top half. Lucas licked the tip to get Ness to his full 5 inches hard, and then took it in just as Ness had. "Mmmmm" Ness moaned over Lucas's dick.

Ness slid his tongue along all of Lucas's shaft, from base to head, paying special attention to that sensitive spot underneath. Lucas quickly learned where it felt good from what Ness did to him, so he copied it on Ness. The little patch of hair on Ness's crotch tickled Lucas' face, and he loved that feeling, because he didn't have any pubic hair of his own. "Hmmmhmmmhmhmmmm" Ness mumbled, causing Lucas's dick to vibrate and release his boy seed in Ness's mouth. Ness made a lound "HHHHMMMMMMM!" sound as he blew his load inside of Lucas' mouth. They both swallowed as much as they could, and then they took their mouths off of each other. "Come over here!" Ness said. He grabbed Lucas's face and pulled it to his, giving him a cum filled kiss, Lucas closed his eyes as Ness had and accepted Ness's tongue into his mouth, so they could explore each other's mouths. They hugged each other tightly as a salty-sweet taste started to develop between their differently flavored juices. Lucas pulled away from the kiss, swallowed, and opened his eyes. "That was amazing Ness! I can't think of anything that feels better than that!" Ness swallowed, and looked at Lucas. "I might know one thing." Ness said. Lucas looked at him in amazement "Really!?" He asked "Yea, I saw it in the video Ike was watching. Ness reached down and grabbed Lucas's smooth butt. "Ahh!" Lucas moaned "There?" He asked. "Yep, in there." Ness responded.

Lucas laid down on the bed as Ness kneeled in front of him, spreading his cheeks open to gain access to his entrance. "I have a feeling this might hurt, so relax down there." Ness said. They were both already hard again. "Here we go!" Ness said as he slowly pushed into Lucas. "OooowWW!" Lucas yelled. Ness was barely 2 inches in "Should I stop?" "No, keep going!" Lucas said. Ness continued to push in until he was hilted, all 5 inches inside. "AHH, RIGHT THERE!" Lucas yelped "RIGHT THERE WAS IT!" Ness was confused. "Pull a little back and hit right there again!" Lucas told him. Ness did exactly that, he hit that spot over and over again. "Oh- my- gooood!" Lucas said barely able to speak correctly from how good it felt. He thought maybe he felt even better than Ness did, so he tried something to help him out. He squeezed his ass around Ness's cock, to stimulate him. "OH MY GOD, IT'S SO TIGHT LUCAS!" He screamed, continuing to thrust in and out. "I can't keep it up much longer!" Ness yelled. "I'm almost there too!" Lucas screamed "NEEEESSSSS!" "LUCAAAASSS! They finished together, Ness blowing inside Lucas, and Lucas all over Ness and himself.

"Oh god, that was great." Lucas said "You'll have to try being on the other end sometime." "I think I will, but for now, lets get some more sleep, I'm exhausted." Ness replied. They cuddled back up and fell asleep.

**-Story End-**

A/N: And thats the end of this fic! Only took me like 2 years to finish, but hey its done! In the future I'll be doing probably some other smash bros. Fics, and some other games, shows, cartoons, anime, etc. Since the start of my "Hiatus" so to speak I've opened myself to a whole new world of media that I'd like to write about, so stay tuned!


End file.
